The New Heroes (ADWSS Episode Transcript)
(The episode begins with SpongeBob watching the news) *TV: Bikini Bottom's population has increased by two! Which is rather rare considering that we're in the middle of nowhere. *SpongeBob: Yeah..... *TV: These two people are Raven and Sara, and they live at 128 Conch Street. *SpongeBob: Huh, I guess I'll go visit them. *Gary: Meow meow meow. *(subtitles appear, saying "Can I come Spongey?") *SpongeBob: No, you can't come. *Gary: Meow meow? *(subtitles appear, saying "Why not Spongey?") *SpongeBob: Because.... uh....... they.... are....... um..... allergic to snail shells. Bye! (exits the room) *TV: And Sara absolutely loves snails and owns one named Shelly. *Gary: Meow! *(subtitles appear, saying "Spongey!") *(Scene: Conch Street) *SpongeBob: (exits the pineapple, and walks torwards Sandy's house which is at the right, when he is at Sandy's he stops as he hears someone talking to him) *Sandy: Where are you going? *SpongeBob: To Raven and Sara's house. *Sandy: Who are THEY? *SpongeBob: Wow, does ANYBODY still watch the news on TV? (continues walking to the right, he then finds a house that is pink on the left side, and dark purple on the right side, he rings the doorbell on the house) *???: (in dull voice) Who is it? *???: (in annoying helium-like voice) Yay, a visitor! Isn't this exciting? *???: (dull voice) No. *(the door opens, to reveal a black-haired human wearing light purple clothing, and another human wearing a dark purple hoodie, they are both wearing helmets) *Person in dark purple hoodie: (in dull voice) Hello. Bye. (attempts to close the door, but the other person stops him) *Light purple clothed person: Raven! Well, um, hi, I'm Sara, and she is (points at the dark hooded person) Raven. *Raven: (in dull voice) Yipee. *Sara: So, what brings you here? *SpongeBob: Well, since you're my new neighbors, I was wondering if you'd come to my house so we could get to know each other. *Sara: That sounds wonderful! *Raven: (mocking Sara) That sounds (stops mocking Sara) lame. *Sara: (yelling so loudly it blows off part of Raven's cloak, showing a black dress and pale skin) IT SOUNDS WONDERFUL, RAVEN! *Raven: (scared and nevous, speaking quickly) Yes, um, that would be wonderful, heh heh, LET'S GO. *(Scene: Patrick's Rock) *TV: On September 7, Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy Show will air its last episode as it is CANCELLED! *Patrick: What? I couldn't hear that. *TV: CANCELLED! *Patrick: What? I couldn't hear that either. *TV: CANCELLED! *Patrick: WHAT? *TV: CANCELLED! *Patrick: Shut up, TV, I heard that. *TV: CANCELLED! *Patrick: (with unamused face, shuts off the TV) *(Scene: SpongeBob's House) *SpongeBob:..... and that's all of my house. *Sara: What an amazing house you have! *Raven: What a lame house you have. *Sara: Could you give us a tour of the rest of Bikini Bottom? We're new here and don't know this place so well. *Raven: No! *SpongeBob: Yes! *Raven: Egh. *(They go to the car, Raven and Sara get there first) *Raven: Huh, I'm hungry. (suddenly, her hand starts glowing black, and a black laser comes out of her hand which creates a portal that a sandwhich falls out of) *Sara: Hey, SpongeBob can't see us using our powers! (uses green lasers to fry the sandwhich, it burns into ashes) *Raven: Aw man. *SpongeBob: (enters car) Uh..... by any chance do you know how to drive? *Raven: But you're 28. Why do you want us to drive? I mean, do you really expect 15 year-olds to know how to drive? *Sara: Well you should, because I know how! (begins driving, but crashes into Patrick's Rock immediately) Oh wait.... I don't know how. *Patrick: Who are you people? *Raven: People that don't care about you. (leaves the rock, the boat falls onto Patrick) *Sara: Hello, I'm Sara! What's your name? *Patrick: Get this boat off of me. *Sara: Why hello, "Get this boat off of me"! Is that a foreign name or something? *Patrick: Yeah, it's French for "call a doctor". *Sara: How interesting! I never really paid attention in French class but it's always great to learn something new! *Patrick: Ow. *Sara: Is that your name in German? Never really paid attention in that class either. *Patrick: Argh...... my favorite show is cancelled, and now I'm in a car accident..... this is the worst day ever. *Sara: Is that your name in Chinese? *Patrick: (facepalms) *Raven: (comes back in) Sara, can I talk to you for a moment? *Sara: Okay! (steps on SpongeBob's head to exit with Raven) *SpongeBob: Ow! *Sara: (offscreen) You speak German too?! *(Scene: Raven and Sara) *Raven: That star guy said his favorite show was cancelled. He must have been talking about Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy! *Sara: Yeah, and..... *Raven: That means WE could make our OWN show and replace those elderly dummies! *Sara: Yeah! But wouldn't it be a bit sudden to just say "Guess what I have superpowers"? *SpongeBob: (comes outside) You have superpowers? (begins to yell) HEY EVERYBODY, RAVEN AND SARA HAVE- *Raven: (shuts SpongeBob's mouth) I see your point.... now that SpongeBob knows it's going to be even harder to keep this secret. *Patrick: (offscreen) You have superpowers? (yelling) HEY EVERBODY- *Sara: (runs at a superhuman speed towards Patrick in a green flash and shuts his mouth) Yeah...... you know Raven, I think we should have talked somewhere else more private. *Raven: Why? *Sara: Because we're in the middle of Bikini Bottom and I'm pretty sure everyone heard our conversation. Let's go now. *Raven: (creates a portal, they both jump in and fall into a portal above the portal) Oops. *(Raven and Sara gain so much momentum they begin to turn into a purple and black blur) *Raven: (manages to put another portal on a wall, so they fall through the portal and are launched out of the wall onto SpongeBob's face, which stretches back, she puts a portal on the ceiling of Patrick's rock and they are launched back torwards the portal, causing them to faceplant onto the floor of Patrick's Rock) *TV: It has just been discovered that Raven and Sara have superpowers because they were idiotic enough to have a private conversation in the middle of the city. *Sara: I told you! *TV: So we've decided to replace Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy show with the all-new Raven and Sara show! *Raven: I call 99% of cash made from the show! *Sara: Thank you for making such a fair deal! *Raven: (snickers) *(Scene: Raven and Sara Show set) *Director: In 3, 2, (points at them) *Raven: (sarcastically dances around, begins to sing horribly offkey on purpose) *''It's the Raven and Sara Show'' *''We save the world'' *''One step at a time'' *''Blah blah blah.....'' *Chorus: Annoying lyrics! *Sara: Blah blah blah...... *Director: CUT! *Sara: Aw, what did we do wrong? Was it the song? I think Raven gave me a fake copy of the theme song lyrics. Again. *Director: RAVEN! (chases Raven out of view) *Patrick: Nice job! *Sara: Thanks, Call a doctor! *Patrick: (facepalms) IT'S PATRICK! *(episode ends) Rate The Episode Good episode? OMG YES THIS IS EPIC THE REST OF THE WORLD MUST KNOW ABOUT DIS OMGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG Best piece of fanon ever! Pretty good. Okay. Meh. Worst piece of fanon ever. MY EYES!! THEY BURN!! Category:Transcripts Category:A Day With SpongeBob SquarePants Category:2014 Category:SuperFanon'D! Category:Episode Transcripts